


Hopeless Romantic

by TheEeveeTamer



Series: Modern Omegaverse [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breeding, Come Inflation, Established Relationship, Knotting, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 20:52:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17608763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEeveeTamer/pseuds/TheEeveeTamer
Summary: Seventeen was a little young to get married, it was true. But it also wasn't as if he had a choice.





	Hopeless Romantic

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm just going to say that in my Omegaverse marriage is synonymous with mating.

“Leo!” He called from the top of the basement stairs. No response. The light was still off, but through the inky blackness he could just barely make out the shape of his boyfriend lying face down on the couch. He ran down the stairs and hopped onto the huge sectional couch, right by his head. The Alpha was still asleep even after that, drooling on the pillow. He poked the blonde in the cheek. 

Leo snorted and batted his hand away with an agitated grumble.

“Please Takumi, we’re going to have to suffer through another year of waking up at ungodly hours… Let me sleep while I still can.”

“Yeah, well we’re moving Hinoka in to school today remember?”

He groaned. “Gods, I forgot.”

“I know you did, that’s why I’m waking you up.”

“Don’t be such a smartass.”

He dragged himself up off the couch and stretched, back muscles flexing oh-so-wonderfully. Takumi bit his lip. Leo always looked like such a magnificent, beautiful hot mess in the mornings.  _ And  _ he slept without his shirt on in the summer, which was even better.

“Alright, show’s over pervert.” Leo leaned down and kissed him quickly. “I’ll be ready in ten.”

“R-Right, I’ll go tell Mama that you’re awake.”

They left just as the sun was peeking over the horizon. Hinoka’s school was about four hours away, and she was scheduled to move in at ten so it was either wake up at an ungodly hour or pay for a hotel near her campus.

She didn’t have a lot of stuff, just four suitcases and a handful of smaller boxes, but Mama still had to borrow her friend’s van in order to fit all of it plus the six people that were going to help her move in. Ryoma was going to drive first since he was normally up this early anyways, and Mama would drive them back once she’d gotten a little extra sleep on the way down. She and Sakura made themselves as comfortable as they could in the middle seats, Hinoka took shotgun, and he and Leo had the bench seat in the back.

Getting into the minivan was an adventure in itself. He was practically clothes lined by not one but  _ two  _ dream catchers and weird little dolls and trinkets and rabbits feet. Why were Mama’s friends such hippies?

As soon as all was said and done and they were on the highway Leo immediately stretched out across the bench with his head in his lap.

“You’re not going to stay awake?”

“It’s six in the morning and a four hour car ride… No Takumi, I’m not going to stay awake.”

“... Asshole.”

He ran his fingers through his boyfriend’s still slightly-messy hair. His short blonde hair wasn’t very difficult to tame, just a few runs through with a comb and everything tended to fall into place, but he’d probably forgotten to do even that this morning. Maybe there was a comb tucked away somewhere in this van.

He had to admit that sleep sounded pretty good right about now. Though with his boyfriend hogging all of the space he had to settle for leaning up against the window.

* * *

 

They had a pretty good system going for the move in. Leo pulled all of the bags out of the car, then Ryoma carried them into the building and stuck them in the elevator. Then Takumi had the honor of dragging them back out once they reached the destination floor, and finally Hinoka lugged them to their final destination. Mama and Sakura waited in her room to start sorting through things and putting them away. It only took about fifteen minutes to move everything she owned into her room, so the bulk of their time would be spent unpacking it all so they could take the suitcases home.

It was a woefully small room, but no smaller than she was used to. The bedrooms in their house were about the same size, and they’d been sharing two to a room practically since they were born. The only real difference was that now she got to share with a stranger, and her roommate probably wouldn’t be moving in for another month since Hinoka was coming early for a sports camp. Oh, and there was no air conditioning. That kind of sucked.

There wasn’t much to do once all of the heavy lifting was over with. Only so many people could crowd into the room at once, so he and Leo were pretty much relegated to standing around and doing absolutely nothing. They’d managed to squish themselves into a mostly unused corner, though with six people they were practically on top of each other.

When he thought about getting hot and sweaty with Leo, this was  _ not  _ the situation he had in mind. Someone really needed to get on making Alpha suppressants because it was  _ not  _ fair to his stupid seventeen year old hormones.

Finally he just grabbed his boyfriend’s hand and started dragging him toward the door. “Is it okay if Leo and I take a look around the campus? We’ll meet you guys for lunch.”

“... Alright. Meet us back in front of the dorm in an hour okay?”

“Okay!”

He practically sprinted out of the stuffy, hot dorm room, dragging Leo along behind him. They were all sweaty and disgusting and putting out any number of confusing combinations of pheromones. And  _ gods  _ if he thought being stuck in the same house as his boyfriend’s pheromones was bad it was  _ nothing  _ compared to being stuck in a twelve by twelve room.

It was even worse because Leo, in regular Leo fashion, had decided that shorts and or a tank top would put his ‘delicate’ skin at too much risk of a burn, so he was stickier and sweatier than the rest of them combined because of his regular t-shirt and jeans.

Outside, at least, there was a nice breeze, and if they stuck to the shade it wasn’t too hot. Plus, he wasn’t packed in like sardines with the rest of his family.

“Did they have to put your sister in the most gods forsaken building on campus?”

“Hey, you’re the one that insisted on not getting sunburnt  _ while inside a building.” _

They walked hand in hand through the mostly deserted campus, though they mostly stuck to the shaded areas of the quad. Hinoka was moving in early for some summer training camp, and it was almost eerie to be the only people around, aside from a few students taking summer classes.

“It’s a pretty nice campus.”

“I guess.”

It  _ was  _ a really nice campus, and a great school… But it was for  _ Alphas only.  _ Why pine after something he couldn’t have? He’d stopped himself more than once from perusing the websites of schools he would have no chance of getting admitted to because getting himself worked up over it wasn’t going to help anyone.

“Have you started looking at colleges yet?”

“Gods Leo, don’t remind me. I don’t even want to think about it.”

It wasn’t just the fact that he was an Omega that was bothering him. Well, it  _ was  _ bothering him, but it was  _ always  _ bothering him. No, the issue was that he was dating an  _ Alpha.  _ He was very much in love with an  _ Alpha.  _ Their senior year was going to be over before they knew it, and Leo was probably going to leave him behind.

“You know, we don’t  _ have  _ to go to different schools.”

“Yeah, but all of the good schools don’t allow Omegas!”

Touring colleges was an exercise in frustration for him. He and Leo had the same GPA, the same number of extracurricular activities, similar ACT and SAT scores, and good recommendations. But his boyfriend could probably get into any school he wanted and he… Well he was stuck. Only about fifty universities accepted Omegas at all, and they were middling at best. And of those fifty about half of them were religious private schools  _ only  _ for Omegas, which left his options very limited if he wanted to go to college with Leo. Or, if he was being blunt, more like it left  _ Leo’s  _ options very limited.

“Maybe I could go somewhere nearby?”

He shook his head. Only one or two were in a big city type area, but even then the nearest schools were community colleges. And it wasn’t as if either of them was going to have a car. Even if the university allowed it, neither of them could afford one.

“It wouldn’t work.”

“Look, I don’t care how good the school is. You’re more important to me.”

“Come on, Leo. Don’t throw away your education for me.” The last thing he wanted to do was hold Leo back. He loved Leo, and he just wanted him to succeed. And if that meant being left behind… Well, then so be it.

“I’m serious. Hey, in fifteen years no one is going to give a fuck about where my degree came from.”

He sighed. He knew he couldn’t stop him from applying to the Omega inclusive schools if he was really that dedicated. It made him feel incredible and awful at the same time. Leo was willing to give up his education for him! But also,  _ Leo was going to give up his education because of him... _

“Will you at least  _ try  _ to apply to some better schools?”

“If it’ll make you happy. And if you pay my application fees.”

He rolled his eyes, but if that was what it took then he’d do it.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. Mama, Sakura, and Ryoma all finished helping Hinoka move in, and then they all got a nice, quiet lunch at a restaurant near campus. They were all piling back into the van, and right before Leo hopped in Hinoka clapped him on the shoulder.

“Take care of my little bro, okay?”

What was  _ that  _ about? Something passed between them… Had they been talking about him? What had they been talking about?

Leo sat beside him in the very back again.

“What was that for?”

He shrugged. “Beats me.”

Part of him knew Leo wasn’t being truthful about that, but he tried to put it and the rest of the day out of his mind completely.

* * *

 

The house was weirdly quiet without Hinoka around. He didn’t think it would be too different since she was barely around due to practice, but he missed her talking with her mouth full and yelling at Ryoma across the table.

Speaking of his brother, Ryoma was still home for the summer. But he would be going back at the end of August, and then the house would be  _ really  _ empty. Just him, Sakura, and Mama.

And Leo, he supposed.

Ryoma, to his credit, had since accepted Leo’s presence in their household. Though he suspected it was less out of a love for his boyfriend and more because he was concerned about three Omegas living alone. He may not like Leo, but they were no doubt safer with him around.

He tried not to think about the upcoming year too much throughout the summer. He spent most of the remainder of his freedom lazing around, snuggling and reading with Leo or hanging out with Oboro and Hinata. But now they only had two weeks left until classes started. He couldn’t be dragging his feet much longer. Once school started he wouldn’t have as much time to fill out his applications, so he could at least start on them right now.

The demographic information would be an easy enough place to start. He didn’t intend to do the entire application or anything, but if he didn’t start now he knew he’d be beating himself up over it later. He typed in his name and scrolled down to the genders section.

That stupid little checkbox next to  _ Omega  _ was the bane of his existence. It was innocuous enough, but he knew the second he checked it almost one hundred percent of colleges wouldn’t even  _ look  _ at his application.

He clicked it anyways, and a little further down the page another box labelled  _ permission for admittance _ popped up. He rolled his eyes. His adviser had warned him about this: by law he was required to get the permission of a ‘legally significant’ Alpha in order to even apply to schools. He skimmed through the instructions quickly.

_ Due to your status as an you must obtain permission to submit this application from a legally significant Alpha. This permission may only be granted by a parent, legal guardian, or mate. Please download the following form and re-upload it after it has been signed and notarized. _

He froze.

Wait.

He read it again.

_ Only _ parents, guardians, or mates? His adviser told him that Ryoma would qualify!

He went through all of the applications for the schools he’d been planning on applying to -- and even some he  _ wasn’t  _ planning on applying to -- but he was coming up with the same results. They  _ all  _ held this requirement.

He even tried calling one of the school’s admissions departments. Same thing. Apparently it was some new law that had been passed recently. Even after he explained the situation, they just apologized and told him that there was nothing they could do.

Gods, he was going to have a panic attack. He slammed the laptop shut and tossed it aside and tried to keep himself from crying. Apparently  _ fifty  _ had just turned to  _ zero _ . Just because Papa, the only significant Alpha that mattered apparently, died over a decade ago. He couldn’t control himself, no matter how badly he wanted to hide it. He could smell his own distressed scent bleeding into the air, and within a few minutes Leo, Ryoma, and Mama all ran into his room. They all looked about as panicked as he felt.

“Takumi? Gods, what happened? What’s wrong?”

He shook his head. “I-It’s not fair! I… I can’t…” He couldn’t say it. He couldn’t think. He couldn’t even breathe. He was hyperventilating, unravelling.

Leo hopped on the bed with him, pulled him against his chest, and crooned soft and low. The rumbling purrs against his back were enough to pull his head above water, but the tears broke loose as his boyfriend rocked him gently. Mama sat on the edge of the bed and took his hand gently.

She waited until his breathing more or less evened out, though he was still having trouble speaking through the tears.

“What happened baby?”

“I-I can’t even apply… They w-won’t even let me  _ apply.  _ I don’t have an  _ Alpha!” _

“I thought Ryoma was your Alpha?”

He shook his head. “T-They changed it! It h-has to be a  _ parent _ or a  _ mate _ now!”

He pointed at the laptop lying on the other end of the bed. Ryoma grabbed it for him, and Takumi unlocked it and held it out so everyone could see for themselves.

“Gods… Takumi, I’m so sorry.”

Well, it looked like they didn’t have to worry about going to the same college anymore.

He didn’t get out of bed for the rest of the day. He didn’t speak a word, he just cried until he didn’t have any tears left to shed. Leo refused to leave his side, and Ryoma was in and out of the room frequently to check on him.

Eventually they’d settled on watching stupid youtube videos of cats and dumb TV shows to try and take his mind off of things, but it wasn’t much use. He spent that entire day crying until his body couldn’t expend any more tears. Whenever he started thinking about it again his boyfriend was always there at his back, arm around his waist, to calm him back down.

Mama and Ryoma didn’t even send Leo out of his room when it got late, so he and the Alpha could squeeze into his twin bed and spend a sleepless night together.

* * *

 

He was relieved that school didn’t start for another two weeks, so he didn’t have to get up and pretend to be okay. He didn’t even pick up his phone, he’s just muted all of the calls and texts and set it aside. He was grieving. He needed time to process… His future, or at least the future he’d been hoping for was never going to happen.

Leo spent four more nights with him, keeping him sane. His boyfriend occasionally coaxed him out of bed to take a shower and get something to eat, but otherwise he didn’t push him.

The sun was setting on that fifth day. The room was awash in that dim orange light, and the shadows were kept at bay by the dim blue glow of his laptop screen. Leo was lying on his back, and he had his arms around the Alphas torso and his cheek resting on his bare chest.

They were half way through some youtube video explaining esoteric lore theories when Leo reached down and gently closed the laptop.

He glanced up at his boyfriend’s face, though his eyes weren’t adjusted to the dark quite yet so all he saw were his red irises peeking out from the shadows. Normally it would be the stuff of nightmares, but he’d gotten used to seeing his boyfriend’s unsettling eyes in the dark.

“Why’d you turn it off?”

He stared down at him unblinking for a moment. Was he… Hesitating?

“I want you to marry me.”

“W-What?” He sat up to get a better look at Leo. Leo sat up with him. “I… I’m sorry but… What?”

He must have heard that wrong. Leo was asking him… To be his mate?  _ Now  _ of all times?!

“Ugh… Gods, I didn’t mean for it to come out like that...”

“Are you being serious?”

“Yes, I am.”

“Look, if you’re just doing this because of the college thing then I’m not interested.”

It was a lot to ask… A bond lasted  _ forever.  _ Leo was barely eighteen, a lot could change when they… When  _ he  _ went away to college.

“I’ll admit, the application thing sped this up a bit… But I was going to ask you after we graduated. I even started asking your family for their blessing.”

“For their… Was  _ that  _ what Hinoka was talking about?”

He nodded. “I uh. I know that I probably should have asked Ryoma first, but I wanted to wait until right before he went back to school… You know, so he didn’t have too much time to smother me in my sleep.”

“Idiot.” He snorted. “You don’t  _ need  _ their blessing first. You could just ask me.”

“I know that! But we’re both young, and I just thought that it would be nice if they were okay with it. I know I didn’t really ask properly but...” Leo grabbed his hand. “I love you. I already know that I want to be with you for the rest of my life, why wait? Marry me?”

He sighed. He wanted to be happy, really he did but… Well, he couldn’t stop the niggling feeling in the back of his mind that wanted to catastrophize everything. It was almost  _ too  _ good to be true. He got to mate with Leo  _ and  _ go to college? Something just didn’t add up, the world would never let him be that happy. What if they started hating each other a few years down the line? What if Leo found someone he liked more?

“... Can I think about it?”

His boyfriend seemed to deflate a little, but he still kissed him on the forehead. “Of course love, take all the time you need.”

* * *

 

Making this decision was almost worse than the shock of being told he couldn’t go to college. At least then he was helpless; He didn’t have a choice in the matter.

Leo left their house entirely the next morning, to give him space to think. He appreciated it, but he really missed his boyfriend’s company.

Now he was stuck with two impossible to choose options. Either refuse to be Leo’s mate and miss out on college entirely, or take his offer and risk potentially ruining his and Leo’s lives in the future.

And if he said no… would Leo even want to be with him any more? Would he even want to  _ try  _ to make it work between them after that kind of a rejection? He wouldn’t be saying no  _ forever…  _ Just for right now.

If he was being honest with himself, he would admit that he  _ did  _ really want to mate with Leo. Almost two years together wasn’t nothing, and they’d stuck by each other so far. Plus Mama, Sakura,  _ and  _ Hinoka all liked him. He was sure that if they did this Ryoma would come around eventually.

And Leo’s family was sweet, too. Camilla was obviously very fond of him, and Elise was one step away from calling him ‘big brother’ too. He wasn’t so certain about Xander, but the eldest Windmire had never been unkind to him whenever they saw each other. All in all, aside from Leo’s father it wouldn’t be the worst family to marry into.

When he thought about it like that, there really was no reason to say no. But he wished it could be as simple as the movies made it seem. They loved each other sure, but there was no guarantee that would hold true. People changed. They hadn’t even discussed some of the more important aspects of partnership… Like, would Leo want children? He wouldn’t be surprised if the Alpha didn’t, given his home life. Or did they want to move after college? Would Leo be okay with him working? How would they share finances?

Gods, maybe he was overthinking things. Was he overthinking things?

Without thinking he picked up his phone and stepped outside onto the deck. There was always one go-to person he could rely on when he started getting like this.

He hated calling, and he only really did it in emergencies so the phone barely rang once before Hinata picked up.

_ “Hey! Where have you been? We’ve been getting worried about you!” _

“Sorry… Some stuff happened.You aren’t busy, are you?”

_ “Nah I’m still stuck in the airport. What’s on your mind?” _

Right. School was starting in a few days, and Hinata had been on vacation visiting some family for the past week.

He spilled everything, starting from the second he realized he realized he couldn’t apply and on. Hinata listened patiently, and a few times he thought his friend wasn’t there because he was so quiet. But he didn’t stop talking; It felt good to finally get it all out.

“... And then he asked me to  _ marry  _ him!”

_ “Woah, he did what?” _

“I know! I couldn’t believe it either!”

_ “So are you gonna do it?” _

“I don’t know… I want to, but I feel like I’m just being selfish. Like, I don’t know, maybe I’m holding him back from someone better If I do?”

_ “Well clearly he doesn’t think you are.” _

“What do you mean?”

_ “He wouldn’t have asked you if he thought you wouldn’t make him happy, right?” _

“But it’s such a big commitment! What if he changes his mind about me and he’s stuck with me?”

_“Geez Takumi, you worry too much. Think about it like this… Will there ever be a time when you aren’t_ _worried he’ll change his mind?”_

“I…” Damn it, Hinata was right. He would  _ always  _ be worried that Leo would change his mind about him. They could he seventeen or seventy.

_ “Exactly. So, if you set that worry aside would you say yes?” _

“... Yeah, I think I would.”

_ “So problem solved right?” _

“Thanks Hinata. You’re right.”

* * *

 

He would admit it. Even if he were holding Leo back… He  _ still  _ loved him. He didn’t want to give him up. He didn’t want to be left behind.

He knew that they weren’t very conventional. Leo certainly hadn’t proposed in the way that most Alphas did...  But he’d always imagined handing over the key to his collar when he finally found a mate. It was a little sappy, but he didn’t want to just give Leo his answer. He wanted to give him his key. That, and he needed to get the stupid thing off if they were going to bond.

Normally, an Omega’s guardian Alpha would hold the key to their collar. For a long time that was Ryoma, and when he went off to school he passed it to Hinoka. Now that she was gone, Mama had the key. Some families were stricter and required an Omega to ask permission if they were going to take the collar off for  _ any  _ reason, including bathing. Some families were very liberal with their keys, even allowing the Omega themselves to hold on to it. Their family, like most, was somewhere in between.

He wasn’t allowed to carry it with him or on his person -- Ryoma was worried that some Alpha could simply steal it from him. Usually his and Sakura’s keys were kept in the house at all times, in the drawer of the nightstand of whoever held it. They were allowed to simply walk in and take it for any reason.

He’d stopped taking his suppressants right after he got off of the phone with Hinata. He usually only had one heat every two years, and that was only because it wasn’t healthy to go longer than that. He’d last rode out his heat alone the year before, so it was a little early to stop taking his pills. It usually took about three or four days for his hormones to catch up and for the heat to come once suppressants were stopped, so it wouldn’t be long before it was time.

He hadn’t told anyone about it yet. He already knew that he wanted to do it, and no one was going to stop him. Not Sakura, not Mama, note even Ryoma.

He slipped quietly into Mama’s room while she was making dinner. That meant he had maybe fifteen minutes before it was time to eat, so he had to get in and get out quick. Mama didn’t keep a lot of things in that drawer, just two key boxes, a journal, and some loose papers. He slid the drawer open, antsy with anticipation and...

… And it wasn’t there. The little pink box with Sakura’s key was sitting in the usual spot, but his was gone. He practically ripped the drawer out and overturned it looking for the little sky blue box, but it was just  _ gone. _

“Looking for something?”

He nearly jumped out of his skin. Mama was standing behind him, key box in her hands. She was rubbing the edges of the long, thin box with her thumbs.

“I…”

“I know you’ve stopped taking the suppressants, honey. I wish you would have talked with me.”

She sounded calm, not judgmental at all. He couldn’t read her expression, there was too much going on. Was she resigned, or accepting?

“I didn’t want you to stop me.”

“Are you sure about this? You have to spend the rest of your life with him, you know.”

“I know that! I’m not a child anymore!”

“I know that, sweetie. But it’s a big decision. You haven’t been dating that long, are you sure?”

“You only dated Papa for a year!”

“That was different. We were both adults, you’re only seventeen.”

“... I love him, Mama. I’ll get to go to school  _ and  _ I’ll get to bond with the man I love.”

She had all of the power here. If he couldn’t get his collar off then he wouldn’t be able to form the bond, and he wasn’t getting the hunk of metal off of his neck without that key. She could lock it up, or give it to Ryoma and force him to wait until they were older… He wouldn’t even be able to  blame her. He would have liked to wait too, but college applications were due in November. They didn’t have time to wait.

After a moment she thrust the key box toward him, both arms extended. He took it from her hands gingerly.

“Leo is a good Alpha… I wish you would wait, I suppose these things don’t always happen at the best of times. I couldn’t ask for someone better for you.

“Thanks, Mama.”

* * *

 

He texted Leo right after dinner, and now he was anxiously sitting on the couch waiting for him to come over. They were cutting it pretty close; He could already smell his heat on himself, and his skin was feeling warm to the touch.

At least Ryoma was over at a friend’s house right now. He didn’t need his brother seeing him plummet into his heat if Leo didn’t make it in time. Thankfully, the Alpha walked in about twenty minutes after he sent his text.

As soon as he walked through the door Takumi ran up and wrapped his arms around him.

“... You’ve stopped taking suppressants. Does that mean..?”

He knew some Omegas liked to make a big show of handing over their keys by getting down on their knees to show their submission, but he didn’t want any of that. He pulled the box out of his pocket and unceremoniously shoved it into his boyfriend’s hands.

“Here. Don’t expect me to kneel or anything.”

“You’re sure this is what you want?”

“I love you, Leo. If I’m going to be stuck with someone for the rest of my life, it might as well be you.”

The Alpha rolled his eyes. “What a hopeless romantic you are.”

“Come on, Mama said we could use the heat room.”

Every household had one, even if they didn’t have any Omega members. Houses these days were just built with them after a stint of break ins during heats a few decades ago. The walls were usually soundproofed and did their best to contain as much of the heat-scent as they could. They also had reinforced doors, to keep any unwelcome Alphas from breeding them when they were vulnerable.

Their heat room was in the basement. He grabbed Leo by the wrist and dragged him down there, and he slammed the door shut behind them. The room wasn’t very big; It would probably be more accurate to call it a closet. There was just enough room for someone to lie down and spread their arms wide. Usually he was fine when he was on his own, but with Leo in the room it was feeling claustrophobic. Mama kept a clean futon, blankets, and some dry goods and water down here just in case they got hungry or thirsty.

Leo plucked the key out of its box and unlocked the collar. The Alpha grazed his fingers over the exposed scent glands and Takumi shivered. He’d never felt more exposed in his life. Never before had he taken his collar off in front of an Alpha that wasn’t Ryoma or Hinoka. Not even once since he’d presented.

Well, if he was going to be exposed he might as well go all the way. He stripped off his clothes, folded them neatly, and set them aside. Leo followed suit.

His body was still a little on the feverish side, but nowhere near a full blown heat yet.

Leo sat down on the futon with his back against the wall, and he gestured for Takumi to sit between his legs. He tried to hide his blush as his bare back was pulled flush against Leo’s naked chest.

“Let me know when you start feeling your heat, okay?”

“Aren’t you supposed to be able to smell it? Geez, what kind of an Alpha are you?”

Leo snorted. “It’s the suppressants. They make your pheromones weird, so it’s harder to smell.”

“R-Right! I knew that!”

The blonde was quiet for a minute, and Takumi was starting to get worried that he’d had second thoughts.

Finally he broke the silence. “... Hey, Takumi?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you scared?”

“... A little. Everyone I know it hurts a lot… But it’s you, so I know it’ll be okay.”

Leo was always gentle… Then again, he’d never experienced the Alpha in rut. He’d seen it happen a few times to his older siblings, and it was honestly terrifying.

He tried to distract himself from the thought. Gods, was it getting hotter in here? It was getting harder to think; His brain was getting foggy. Like his entire head was overheating… Here it was: there was no backing out now.

“L-Leo--!”

He tried to warn him. The Alpha had him flipped him onto his back on the futon before he could finish the sentence. So he  _ was _ able to smell it. The first few drops of slick ran down his thighs, signalling the start of his heat.

The Alpha pressed his nose to the side of his neck. Takumi whimpered and bared his his flesh to him.

“This is the first time I’ve gotten to smell your true scent.” He whispered, though it seemed his grasp on his self control was tenuous at best. His tongue slid over the exposed flesh of his scent glands, eliciting even more of that sweet Omega aphrodisiac.

“A-Alpha..!” He whined, spreading his legs wider. That all too familiar need was building in his stomach. That hollowness opened up in the pit of his stomach as his breeding instinct kicked in. He wanted to be fucked full of this Alpha’s pups, knotted and bred and  _ claimed.  _ He’d never wanted anything so badly in his life.

Being taken care of by an Alpha was a completely different experience. Normally he spent his week alone in the heat room desperately humping the futon or trying to use his fingers to alleviate the emptiness. Leo, however, didn’t leave him wanting. He spread his legs and immediately his boyfriend was buried up to the knot inside of him… And for the first time he understood what other Omegas meant when they said mating with their partners made them feel complete.

He was so far gone that he didn’t even realized he’d been  _ purring,  _ fingers scoring the flesh of the  Alpha’s back as he thrust into him. Leo’s nose never left his neck, and he alternated between nipping around his scent glands and kissing the exposed skin softly. It was too much; His brain was liquifying in his head as the Alpha made him shudder, clench,  _ scream  _ his name over and over until his chest was absolutely coated in his own seed and he was a babbling, incoherent mess.

It was easy for him to consciously forget what they were there for, but on an instinctual level his body was ready for it. He could feel the swell of Leo’s knot against him, and he stretched his neck as far as it would go, so he was fully exposed to him.

“M-Mark me!” He begged as the knot slid inside of him and he felt the first wave of semen fill him.

Leo bared his teeth and bit into his neck hard enough to draw blood and leave an admittedly pretty nasty, permanent scar. His vision darkened on the edges, black spots danced in his vision, and he thought he might faint. Leo guided his teeth to his own neck, so he could complete the reciprocal bite and solidify the bond.

With that done he collapsed against Leo and clung for dear life. He was  _ exhausted, _ even more so than he would have been after one of his regular heats. The Alpha...  _ His  _ Alpha lowered him  back down onto the futon and grabbed one of the nearby towels to wipe their bodies off.

Once he’d regained some of his senses he glanced down. He knew Alphas produced more cum while in rut, but he never realized just  _ how much  _ more. His stomach had just the slightest bulge already, and the Alpha was  _ still _ shuddering on top of him intermittently and releasing more as they waited for the knot to go down. Was this what he’d look like when they eventually had pups?

The knot eventually went down and Leo was able to pull out. His cock was covered in slick and semen, and quite a bit started dribbling out onto the futon. He’d have to apologize to Mama later

His boyfriend -- No, his  _ mate  _ \-- helped his to lie down on his side. Leo embraced him from behind, thumb rubbing small circles over his slightly distended belly.

He could have fallen asleep like that, and he almost did until someone came banging frantically against the reinforced door. Leo was immediately up and in a defensive stance, growling deep from within his throat.

“Takumi!” He heard the muffled call through the door. “Takumi open this damn door!”

“... Ryoma?”

He quickly grabbed on the the blankets and wrapped it around his shoulders. His limbs were still weak, and he didn’t think he’d be able to stand. Leo opened the door, not even bothering to cover himself.

“Would you  _ stop  _ your incessant banging! You’re scaring him!”

He was incredibly vulnerable right now, both emotionally and physically. Each pound against the door sent a jolt up his spine. Though he didn’t think he’d been so obvious in his discomfort that Leo could make the statement so matter of factly.

It was weird, but he’d never felt a nesting urge before. But now, he just wanted to be safe and warm in his little heat room surrounded by his Alpha’s calming scent. The open door and his brother’s intrusion were infringing upon that, and he let out an involuntary, distressed whimper.

“A-Alpha..!”

He whined lowly. He didn’t think either man heard him.

It was just supposed to be the two of them, wasn’t it? There wasn’t supposed to be all of this yelling… His head was throbbing and he couldn’t move and it wasn’t  _ safe.  _ Somewhere deep down he knew it was just his brother, but his instinct was to shut out the world. Every second the two Alphas stood yelling at each other the anxiety crept deeper into his bones. Close the door!  _ Closethedoorclosethedoorclosethedoor! _

Both Alphas stopped and stared at him. Had he been saying that aloud?

“We can discuss this  _ later.”  _ Alpha finally slammed the door shut and turned the lock. He returned to his side and practically enveloped him with his body.

“Shh, calm down love. Alpha will keep you safe. Alpha will  _ always _ keep you safe.”

His mate nuzzled his neck, nipping and licking along the broken skin until he relaxed and sighed.

“Alpha…”

“You can sleep, love. I’ll protect you.”

A small part of his brain wondered ‘ _ from what? _ ’, but the statement made him feel so  _ safe  _ and  _ loved  _ that the rest of his brain screamed  _ ‘who cares?’ _ .

He burrowed into Leo’s side and fell asleep, warm and secure in his Alpha’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> This originally started off answering a request for Leokumi fluff, but then I realized that it was probably too angsty so now it's just going to be it's own thing I guess.


End file.
